Area 25 (Nevada National Security Site)
.]] Area 25 is the largest named area in the Nevada National Security Site at , and has its own direct access from Route 95. Area 25 is commonly called "Jackass Flats" because it is composed primarily of a shallow alluvial basin by that name. No nuclear explosions took place within Area 25. History Area 25 is the site of the now decommissioned Nuclear Rocket Development Station (NRDS). It was built in support of Project Rover to test prototype nuclear rocket engines. The complex includes three test stands, the Engine Maintenance, Assembly, and Disassembly (E-MAD) facility, the Reactor Maintenance, Assembly, and Disassembly (R-MAD) facility, a control point/technical operations complex, an administrative area and a radioactive material storage area. Project Rover was successful, but ultimately canceled. On 8 December 1962, President John F. Kennedy visited the NRDS. Jackass Flats was proposed as a possible launch site for Project Orion, administered by General Atomics in the late 1950s. The Rock Valley Study Area, at the southern boundary of Area 25, was used for studies of radiation in a desert ecosystem, starting in 1960. High-level radioactive materials handling studies were carried out at the BREN Tower, recently demolished by implosion in Jackass Flats, where it was moved after 1963 for the High Energy Neutron Reaction Experiment (HENRE) series. A "Treatability Test Facility" was established in Area 25 to study the physics of decontaminating soil containing plutonium or uranium. Area 25 was used in the early 1980s for Peacekeeper missile siting studies and canister ejection certification tests. Air Force Lieutenant General Robert Bond was test flying a MiG-23 from the secret U.S. fleet of MiGs held at Area 51. He lost control of the MiG 23 over Area 25 on his second orientation flight on April 26, 1984. To explain the death and conceal the nuclear rocket testing that occurred at Area 25, the information on the crash and the secret MiG testing program, with no mention of the prior use of the crash area, was leaked to Fred Hoffman, an AP military reporter. Yucca Mountain nuclear waste repository site characterization studies were conducted at the site of earlier NRDS work. Yucca Mountain extends into Area 25, which was the proposed access point for delivery of radioactive waste to the repository. Current activities Portions of Area 25 are used by the military for training exercises. The U.S. Army Ballistic Research Laboratory conducts open-air and X-tunnel tests using depleted uranium. On July 8, 2010 it was announced by Harry Reid, Steven Chu and Ken Salazar that a portion of this area was being reassigned as a development and test area for new solar technologies. References U.S. Department of Energy / Nevada Operations Office, United States Nuclear Tests - July 1945 through September 1992, December 2000, DOE/NV-209 Rev 15 National Nuclear Security Administration / Nevada Site Office, Draft Site-Wide Environmental Impact Statement Nevada, ch.2, July 2011, DOE/EIS-246-D National Nuclear Security Administration / Nevada Site Office, Nuclear Rocket Development Station Fact Sheet, April 2010, DOE/NV-707 National Nuclear Security Administration / Nevada Site Office, Peacekeeper (MX) Tests Fact Sheet, April 2010, DOE/NV-775 External links *Federation of American Scientists - Nevada Test Site *GlobalSecurity.org - Nevada Test Site Areas 25-30 *MX Missile Trench Breakout Test in Area 25 Category:Nevada Test Site